


“you are the only reason,”

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, soft boys bein soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: three poems i wrote three years ago and decided to use them with klance





	“you are the only reason,”

**Author's Note:**

> soft is nice sometimes

i.

i am vaguely aware of   
your lips telling me with   
pretty words that you love   
me, but please be patient    
when i don’t say it back.    
  
Lance is sitting at his desk when Keith leans up and whispers, “I love you,” and Lance feels his fingers start to tremble slightly. Keith brushes his lips against Lance’s ear and Lance feels the dissipating warmth of Keith’s’ breath as he pulls away from him. Lance wishes he wasn’t so terrified of Keith leaving and he wishes so desperately to get over his inability to communicate, but he can’t. Lance is trying to turn himself around to kiss Keith’s nose and say it back, because he feels it with every fiber of his being, but he’s so scared. Lance wants nothing more than to whisper it back, but he can’t and he hopes Keith understands.   
  
ii.   


forgive me if i stare   
at you for long periods   
of time and say nothing,   
it’s just that you’ve got stars in    
your fingertips and they keep me warm.   
  
Lance’s got graphite stains on his fingers and random ink stains all over his shirts and Keith thinks it’s a part of his charm. Keith will sit down next to Lance in the dusty library and watch as Lance draws anything and everyone. Keith likes the way Lance gets ink on his cheeks and smiles at him softly because he mentioned it (it’s his favorite smile because it’s only for him). Keith always blushes when Lance says, “You’re staring at me again,” and relishes in the soft pink that dusts Lance’s cheeks when Keith picks his hand up and plays with hands, whispering, “You’re beautiful and Shiro always said to look at beautiful things because they might go away,”   
  
iii.   


when i kissed you the   
first time my lips were on    
fire and my eyes saw the    
shooting stars between every   
bone in your body and i will   
spend forever trying to find them all.   
  
Lance loves Keith and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or laughs so hard his eyes close. Lance likes the way Keith tastes after three beers and two shots of flavored vodka, he likes the bitter taste and the taste of Keith’s toothpaste somewhere in the mix. Lance likes how Keith’s fingers are calloused and rough against his own hands and how much larger his fingers are than his own. Lance doesn’t miss the look of astonishment when he finally whispers to him, “I love you, too.” Lance kissed Keith’s nose and smile warmly at him. “I love you so much,”

**Author's Note:**

> im a giant slut for any and all ideas so pls feel free to send them to me on tumblr @togxpi


End file.
